twilight
by kira tyler
Summary: bella swan wanted edward to turn her into a vampire but edward disagreed. so bella tried everything she could to change his mind.


Twilight

Setting: forks

Characters: Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, Cullen Family.

Conflict: vampire or marriage first. Or nothing at all.

Plot: Bella wants to become a vampire. Edward wants to be married first. Charlie doesn't want then to get married. Cullen family wants everyone to be safe.

"Edward? Edward where are you?"

"Bella, I'm right here."

"There's someone I want you to meet, my grandmother."

"Bella, there's no one there."

"Edward, what are you talking about, she's right there."

"Love, that's you in the mirror," he kissed me gently on the forehead and I stare in disbelief.

I open my eyes, and scream. I run over to the mirror and feel my face. Good no wrinkles.

Edward runs over and puts his arms around me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Edward, you're going to stay young, I'm not." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, I'm not changing you, we already had this discussion."

"I'm going to take a shower." I scowled at him.

I immediately grab my things and go into the bathroom. I want to be mad at him, but I can't, I don't know what it is about him, but just one look in his eyes and I forget everything. I don't want to grow old and die, when he lives forever. I hurry up in the shower, and just throw on a plain t-shirt and jeans and head downstairs, to make Charlie some breakfast.

"Dad, what do you want?" as I hear Edward's car pull up with a loud roar.

"It's okay Bella, I'll just have some cereal. Have a fun time."

And of course, it's raining in forks. We rarely ever see sunshine. I quickly snatch my jacket and run out to the car. "So what are we doing today?"

"Checking out other colleges." He simply replied.

"I told you I'm going to Antarctica. Remember? Then you can change me." I say with a smirk.

"No, we get married then I change you. After you finish college of course. And Charlie wants you to go to college before we get married too."

"I say we take it up with Alice."

Edward sighs and looks away, he knows Alice will agree with me. We pull up in the drive way, and there's Alice.

"Edward, you should really change Bella." She announced before we could even get out of the car. "If you really love her."

"No." he says in a stern voice. "We already talked about this. She marries me first. Now let's just go inside and talk about something else." He scowls and walks away. We went inside and on the table where more college applications.

"I'm not expressing interest at other colleges."

"Okay." And we sat there in silence staring at each other with soft eyes.

"Well, we haven't talked about it in a while." I said after ten minutes of sitting there looking in is sparkling blue eyes.

"Bella, can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, I want to be with you forever." I reply in a pleading tone.

"You will. My life is to be with you, you die, I die."

"I don't want to die." The thought of being without him brings tears to my eyes and I can already feel them streaming down my face. He reaches over and gently wipes them away. His hands so cold, yet so strong, and suddenly everything's okay. I would die if he ever left me. My life without him would be unbearable.

"You're so stubborn."

"I could say the same for you." He kisses me again, and I realize that I don't care what I have to do just so I can be with him.

"Look, I love you so much, I just want to do what's best for you. Marry me first, and then I'll change you."

"So when are we getting married?" and I put a smile on my face.

"Bella I'm serious."

"Me too. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm a little freaked about getting married…" I hesitated "but if means that I spend the rest of my life with you then I don't care."

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't care what he thinks, I love you. That's all the matters." He leans over and kisses me, and gives me a hug, his strong arms around me, I can tell he never wants so let me go. "I don't ever want you to leave me."

"Then I'm here to stay." He reassures me.


End file.
